Burning Memory
by illusionist.sonata
Summary: Roy's P.O.V, written from Epi 15 of the anime, reflected about the Ishbal War and Winry's parents, better summary inside, please Read and Review


**This is written from Roy's P.O.V, I wrote this from Episode 15 of the FMA anime. For those who followed the manga, then it is totally different. Those are not up to episode 15 of the anime, this is a small spoiler, so if u don't want to be spoiled, please don't read.**

**This is supposed to be a one-shot, however I was thinking of making it into a story, please tell me what u think.**

**Rated: PG**

**Burning Memory**

"Colonel Roy Mustang, known as the famous Flame Alchemist, a womaniser, an asshole to Ed, a lazy bum to his subordinates, a pretty smart head, but overall a very good friend and superior. Everything just seems to fit right into one person, I mean if you add the look, what more do you want from any human being?" Those were the words from the shitty Havoc.

I looked at myself in the mirror, those many scars were memories from the Ishbal war, a massacre more like it. People were dying, even the woman and children. Some say that scars that were made from hatred or loved one will never go away, in my case, it was hatred. When I entered the Military, I thought my skills could be served in a better way, I never knew I had to be involved in such horrible event. I was a killer, these tainted hands of a murderer, how could Havoc say such things about me.

As I arrived at the office, everything is just like normal, papers to be done, Fullmetal to tease, Havoc to smoke with, and be killed by Hawkeye for slacking off work, I leaded a very normal life I say. But would normal also count those nightmares that I had where my own hands were stained with bloods from the people I killed? Would normal count those sleepless nights I cursed myself to sleep with all the guilt knowing I killed Winry's parents? That poor girl, I could not bring myself to tell her, and to face Ed and Al if they find out, the faces of my subordinates, what would they think of me?

I kept myself focussed on the paperwork that needed to be done. Loud curses coming from outside my door signalled the arrival of the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed stomped my door down, "what do you want Flame? Why the hell do u call me out of nowhere, while I'm in the middle of my assignment, saying u wanna talk to me?" I enjoyed watching him getting pissed off, it's a pleasure to watch each time, very amusing I tell you.

"What's wrong Fullmetal? Too small to string a smaller sentence?" I knew what to say to trigger him off, just like that.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL WHO CAN'T BE SEEN THROUGH A MICROSCOPIC GLASS?" I smirked to myself,wow, a different insult everyday. I stood and walked to Ed as he dropped himself on the couch.

"Ed I need to talk to you." My face hardened, Ed sat up. "What's wrong Colonel? Something up your ass that requires my alchemy skills? Whatever it is, u gotta be quick 'coz Winry is waiting for me outside."

"No, it's not like that, it's about my feeling lately, and you're the only person whom I can tell." I lowered my voice, Ed's face turned serious at the moment of words. He looked at me with a puzzle face, probably thinking to himself, why would an asshole like me want to tell him my feeling?

"It's gotta do with the Ishbal war" I continued. "Do you remember a pair of doctors that died saving the injured?"

Ed stopped dead, he looked at me with those curious eyes. "Winry's parents you mean? What about them?"

I looked at the floor, couldn't say anything to him, what could I say? That I killed her parents, that it took me this long to tell them? I looked back at Ed, he gave me his most concerned look, and at that moment, I felt that people still care for me, even though how much they loathed me. I breathed in slowly, "I was the one who killed Winry's parents." The moments the words came out, I could feel Ed's heartbeats left him, he couldn't say anything, he couldn't do anything, he stared at me as if I'm some kind of monster. I hated myself.

"Basque Gran was the one who ordered me to. I was just following the order, but yet, I still killed them." My fists were clenched together, I wanted to punch the wall, I wanted to kill myself. The next few min was out of my prediction, the door clicked open, and there was Winry, on the floor, tears flooding from her eyes. She looked at me with a face filled with hatred, sadness, and sympathy. Ed and I stood up looking at her speechless, I didn't know what to do to explain myself, either could Ed.

Winry ran out of my sight, she wanted to get away from me, and I could understand why, Ed tried to chase her down, but he wasn't fast enough. I slumped down into the couch and breathed heavily. Hawkeye walked in and gave me a sympathetic smile, this meant she must have heard it too. She simply said I need to go and get a rest and get a grip on myself, I'm the Flame Alchemist and a Colonel for Heaven's sake. She also told me that I should tell Winry what really happened, so at least even if she hates me, she would still know the reason for my actions. I stood up and walked out of my office, down the steps of Central HQ, I spotted Winry sitting alone, sobbing. My heart felt a pain like a stake had driven through it. I sat myself next to her, offering my handkerchief.

Winry continued to sob, she asked me why didn't I tell her sooner? I waited until her crying died down a little, before explaining myself.

"It was a cruel war, a massacre, a memory that still haunts me in my sleep until now. I didn't know how to break the news to you, especially seeing how much u already cried and worried over the Elrics, I don't want to see people around me break down because of me." Winry had stopped crying, she sat silently, listening to me.

"Your parents just wanted to help the injured, I agreed with them, but Basque Gran thinks that it's a disgrace to help the enemies, he ordered me to kill them, I just entered the military at that time, I couldn't afford to lose my rank, so I followed his order, and after knowing about the Elrics, it made me realise how much pain it was to lose a loved one, my parents died before I could knew them, I deprived myself from the love and care of others, I was a loner." I gave Winry a small smile, and she nodded.

"I'm so sorry Winry." I whispered into Winry's ear as I gave her a hug, one of the things that I never do. She hugged me back, still crying. Now if I was to end my day that way, it might not have been that bad, but Fullmetal shrimp just gotta ruin it for me.

"Flame, u ass, how dare you make Winry cry like that? Get ready for your butt-kicking NOW!" Ed screamed from the top of the stairs. I smirked before saying my daily insult to him.

"Fullmetal shrimp, I didn't expect you to understand or follow up on what happened, since you're vertically challenged, such pity your legs can't carry you fast enough to hear everything eh?" That did it, Ed glared at me, I smirked at him, then a small giggle was heard from Winry, tears were still on her face, but she looked at me and Ed and gave us a big smile.

"You two never will grow up will ya?" Both Ed and I stopped. "Colonel, what's done is done, as long as you learn from your mistakes and live on with your life without repeating it, and try to make the world better, then you won't have to feel so guilty. I forgive you, it wasn't your fault." Winry's words gave my heart a great joy, even a small smile on Ed's face were present. But…the next few seconds were the most painful yet memorable one for me and Ed, as Winry had travelled with superhuman speed, she managed to hit me and Ed on the head with her screwdriver. We looked at each other's bumps and laughed, and for the first time in my life, I was laughing from my heart.

A/N: Alrite….I didn't plan for it to end like that, but it's 2am and my brain is dead, I had 4 hrs sleep and this fanfic was left hanging since last week so I just wanted to finish it. Please drop any comment or review about this story, I would really appreciate it.

Me: yawns sooooooo dead Xx.

Roy: get up u lazy bum…don't leave things hanging in the middle of nowhere.

Ed: yeah, I have to agree with Colonel Shit here.

Me: chucks screwdrivers at Ed and Roy's faces get outta here and leave me alone, it's already finished.

Roy: sweatdrops already? U lazy …..

Me: I'll only continue if people request it.

Ed: why wasn't I the main star?

Me: kicks Ed and Roy out of her room before dropping herself dead to bed hmmmm….ZZ


End file.
